


Open the Door, Get on the Floor...

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Dancing, Drabble, Drinking, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pre-Slash, Reluctant friends, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Everyone's on the dancefloor, celebrating Luna and Rolf's whimsical wedding. Everyone except Harry. And Malfoy.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Open the Door, Get on the Floor...

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s prompts selection — #4, from 5 October 2013 — was given to me by my amazing and trustworthy beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison). Combined with the Pen15 is Mightier’s prompt, this drabble turned out better than I ever expected it to. I hope you feel the same.
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #14:  
> 1\. (“What's next? Neville dancing the Macarena in a tutu?”)  
> 2\. (Luna and Rolph)  
> 3\. Ron/OMC
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Dinosaur
> 
> As always, thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Harry’s still unsure how he ended up here, slumped on a chair by one of the abandoned dinner tables, watching his friends enjoying themselves on the dancefloor. It feels like the Fourth Year Yule Ball all over again — the only difference, the levels of alcohol in his glass and sass by his side.

Well, it’s not really the same. Firewhisky is way better than non-alcoholic punch when it comes to lightening one’s mood. And strangely enough, so is Malfoy.

He doesn’t say much, but whenever he does, it’s not the sulky whining Ron offered back then, but snarky comments and random musings that makes Harry want to smile despite himself.

“Looks like the Weasel’s getting lucky.”

“Huh?” Harry tears his eyes from an impromptu bunny hop initiated by the newly-weds. Ron’s still over by the bar, chatting with the same Chaser bloke he’s been talking to for the better part of an hour now. “Nah, he’s just drunk and fangirling. He’s not—” _gay._

“Ten Galleons they’ll be snogging before the end of the night.”

Harry snorts. “Sure. The easiest Galleons I’ll ever make.”

“And suddenly, I’m regretting not making it twenty.”

Harry shakes his head and takes another sip of Firewhisky.

The bunny hop is thriving on the dancefloor and several people come by, wanting them to ‘join the fun’.

“You don’t dance?” Harry asks after they’ve both declined for the umpteenth time.

“I do. Not this travesty, though. This looks more like your kind of dance.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Malfoy just grins at his glare, and then—

_Boom boom acka lacka lacka boom  
Boom boom acka lacko boom boom_

“Dear Merlin.” Malfoy rolls his eyes at the cheering crowd as they start going through the classic moves of the Dinosaur Walk. Leaning in, he drawls in Harry’s ear. “What's next? Longbottom dancing the Macarena?”

That’s all it takes. Harry bursts into a fit of laughter severe enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Y-you know about the Macarena?” he manages eventually.

Malfoy frowns. “Just because I’m a pureblood doesn’t mean I’ve been living under a rock, Potter. _Everybody_ knows about the Macarena.”

Huh.

_Open the door, get on the floor  
Everybody walk the dinosaur_

**Author's Note:**

> Featured dances: [the Bunny Hop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7rQVQNReAE) (1953) by _Ray Anthony Big Band_ , [the Dinosaur Walk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgiDcJi534Y) (1988) from "Walk the Dinosaur" by _Was (No Was)_ , and [the Macarena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMRVbhbIkjk) (1996) by _Los Del Rio & André Rieu_.
> 
> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
